We Meet Again
by MapleTwilight
Summary: After walking through the Path of Metamorphosis, Raf and Sulfus have been reborn into human beings. Both have human parents and live in the same city. They don't meet until their first day of high school. Inspired by another fan fiction on this site called Valentine's Day Adventure by HoneyFlower15. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

01/06/2017

PLOT: After walking through the Path of Metamorphosis, Raf and Sulfus have been reborn into human beings. Both have human parents and live in the same city. They don't meet until their first day of high school. Inspired by another fanfiction called Valentine's Day Adventure by HoneyFlower15.

Raf is an A student who volunteers in an animal shelter called (Love Our Pets) on the weekends and works part-time in a flower shop called (Fiore di Amore) 3 times a week (Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, and Saturday mornings).

Sulfus is a rebel but has good grades so he doesn't get into too much trouble with teachers. He works part-time in a garage, fixing motorcycles (MC) and cars. He even has his own MC and a pet scarlet king snake. He's pretty popular with the girls but hasn't dated any of them seriously.

Prologue:

It was the last day of Summer vacation and Raf was almost finished with her last order of Iris. Working in the flower shop was always peaceful to her even when there were many orders to fill. She looked out the window in time to see a MC pass by. She's been seeing the same unique MC around lately and wondered who owned it. The figure was that of a young man by the helmet was always on whenever she saw him. And for some reason every time it would pass by her, she would feel warm and anxious. She never felt that before in her life. As she left the shop to make her last delivery she thought of how the next school year would be like. With volunteering on the weekends and working during the week, she wasn't sure she'd have time for club activities. Though going to a new school in a new city was scary at first, but now that she new some of her neighbor and customers, it wasn't so bad.

Raf rang the doorbell and a girl with dark brown hair in pigtails answered. "Hello, I'm Raf from Fiore di Amore. These flowers are for a Monica Russo?"

"Yes. I'm Monica. Who are they from?"

"Sorry. The person wanted to remain anonymous but I can tell you he was cute and around 15 or 16. You've got an admirer."

"I bet it was my boyfriend. He said he'd had a surprise for me when I got home. Thanks Raf."

"Your welcome. Please sign here."

Raf went back to the shop to punch out for the day and head home. She needed to get ready for her first day at Golden High School.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Sulfus was riding his MC back home from work. _After_ _today, it's school all over again. Man, how boring. I'd rather work on my bike than reading books. But a deal's a deal._ Sulfus and his parents had an agreement. As long as he kept his grades up he could work and ride his MC as long as he liked. If he even gets a C he could say goodbye to his ride. _Going to Golden High School wasn't the worst but still boring, nothing really happens there._ When he got home, he put is bike in the driveway and went to his room. His dad wouldn't be home till later but his mom was home getting ready dinner ready. Entering his room he checked on his pet snake, Nyle. He was in his glass cage sitting on Sulfus's desk. "Hey Nyle. How's it going?" He took Nyle out and stood in front of his open window. "What do you think the school year has in store for me?" Sulfus was having a one sided conversation with his snake, sometimes he thought he could hear Nyle respond. He stood there staring out at the sunset.

 _THE FIRST SCHOOL DAY_

 _NARRATOR_

School started in an hour and Raf was just getting up. She only lived 10 blocks from the school, which was better than her old school where she lived on the other side of town. She had to make sure everything she'd need was in her bag and got her clothes in order. First impressions count… especially for the new girl. She chose a blue long sleeve blouse with the design of a pink heart at the center of her chest, underneath is a white shirt, long jeans, a light pink belt with a hot pink buckle and hot pink high heels. (worn in the cartoon) When Raf was ready to leave she said goodbye to her parents and left for school at 8:00 sharp.

Sulfus didn't want to wake up but his dad would just scold him again. Good thing his school was only a 10 minute ride and didn't start till 8:30 sharp. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, a red and bluish grey shirt underneath whose sleeves go slight past his elbows, a white and blue belt, jeans, hanging from his pants down to the beginning of his legs are three bluish grey strings and wears grey shoes. He wore around his right wrist is a bluish grey bracelet and around his left wrist is a red bracelet (also from the cartoon). Grabbing his helmet and bag he left the house at 8:10.

Both Raf and Sulfus were going in the same direction. Only a block away from school, Raf was waiting for the light to change. And next to her on the road was a guy with a book bag riding a reddish black MC. It was the same bike she'd seen on the road all summer long. Raf only looked for a second, she didn't want to stare, but for some reason being close to this guy was making her heart beat faster and her breathing uneven. She tried to keep looking straight but wanted to see the guy again.

 _RAF_

This is crazy! I don't even know what this guy looks like and… Why am I feeling this way!. I started clenching my hands to try and stop myself. Just keep breathing…

 _SULFUS_

I've seen many girls around both in school and on the street, but this girl was something else, something special.

She's gorgeous. It's like no one else is around but her.

 _NARRATOR_

BEEP! BEEP!Honking from behind interrupted his thoughts and he saw that the light had already turned green. The girl was walking toward Golden HS meaning he'll be seeing her again soon. He rode ahead of her into the school parking lot. There was a section for students to park separately from the teachers and staff. Having a bike instead of a car had its advantages and Sulfus easily found a spot. With the engine turned off and his helmet in his arm, he walked towards the front doors. As he came to the corner, the same girl he saw on the street was right in front of him.

 _SULFUS_

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She has the voice of an angel.

"That's alright. I haven't seen you around school. Are you new?" I need to know her name!

"Yeah. My name's Raf. I'm a sophomore and just transferred here." Raf, huh? Somehow she seems familiar.

"Nice to meet you, Raf. The name's Sulfus." I extended my hand to her and she took it. The moment we touched it was like sparks going through me. We just stood there holding hands and staring at each other. She's so beautiful.

"Nice, to meet you too, Sulfus." Her smile was so radiant. I didn't want to let go of her but I also didn't want to scare her.

"Do you need a guy-guide to show you around?" I go head and open the door for her.

"Sure, that'd be great. I need to go to the office first and get my locker information and then my homeroom, room 305." What luck, I'll be spending even more time with her than I thought.

"Hey, we're in the same homeroom. Maybe we'll be in a few more classes together."

 _RAF_

I hope so. There's something about this guy. I know it's not his bike I'm attracted to now. There's something familiar about him. Like I've known him for a long time but I haven't seen his face until today. Whatever it is, this feeling I have is none like anything I've felt before. When we first touched, for a moment I thought I couldn't breathe. All I could focus on was him.


	2. Chapter 2

_NARRATOR_

 _AFTER SCHOOL_

The whole school was talking about the new girl who was getting Sulfus's undivided attention. Some of the girls who had to be over-the-top about their interest in Sulfus were giving Raf the death glare. Most had manage to go on a single date with Sulfus but after that, he never paid much attention to them. And yet he was turning on the charm and giving Raf his devilish smile whenever he could.

"Who's that Raf girl? She doesn't look so special to me." Triniti, the brunette with too much make on said to her brother.

"Are you kidding? She's smokin' hot." Her brother spoke with excitement. He was wearing his basketball uniform for practice

"There's a rumor going around that Sulfus even opened the door for her." Her best friend Holly was the biggest gossip in school. If there's a rumor about you going around she's the first to know.

"Seriously! Ugh, Sulfus never did that for me!" All Triniti could do was stare as Sulfus was walking away from school with Raf. Normally he'd be on his bike and on the road, even if there was a girl or a group of girls trying to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Raf was telling Sulfus all about how she helps out in the animal shelter close to the mall.

"So Raf, do you already have plans for Friday after school?" Sulfus couldn't wait anymore. All day he had to watch from a distance half the time as Raf had a few classes without him. Someone might have already asked her out.

"No. Since I work and volunteer four days a week I like to keep my Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays open. You never know when something comes up. Why do you ask?"

"Do you wanna hang out? I could show you around the city on my bike?"

"Um, well I've never been on a motorcycle before. But sure, that sounds exciting."

"Don't worry its not so scary. You just need a helmet and someone who knows what he's doing."

"So have you done this before? Y'know, asked a girl to ride with you?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Actually I'm the one who gets asked if I'll let them ride. I don't just let anyone near my bike." And just then he saw something flash in front of him. For a split second he could have sworn Raf had wings and a halo above her head. He stared at her for a moment in shock.

"What is it? You've gone quiet." Then Raf did a bit of staring herself. She thought she saw Sulfus with red wings and horns on his head.

"Uh, nothing. But we really should get you a helmet. There's an MC shop a few blocks from here. Wanna go?"

"I have to go home first. My mom's waiting for me. But how about we meet there later, say an hour?"

"Works for me." He starts putting on his helmet as she's turning the corner towards her house. "My place is further down the street. Let's meet at the corner of 7th street and Cooper."

"Alright, See you in an hour." Raf waved goodbye to him.

"Catch'a later, angel." Sulfus gave a small wave and off he went. Raf stood there watching him ride away until she couldn't see him anymore. By the time he realized he forgot to get her number, he was already blocks away.

 _It's so strange. Sulfus seems so different from everyone else I've met. It feels like we already have a strong bond but it also feels odd._ Walking through her front door, Raf saw her mother was on the phone. Her mother, Gabriella, was an event planner so half the time she worked at home and even asked Raf for her input. She waved hello to her mother and went to her room. Since it was the first day, she didn't have too much homework to do. _I wonder how much a helmet is?_ Raf looked online to see roughly how much they cost and she was surprised. There were so many to choose from in this particular store but she decided on a half helmet over the full face helmet which is what Sulfus was wearing. It was lucky for her they were having a sale today. After putting her school things away and grabbing her shoulder bag, Raf went back downstairs and found her mom just finishing the call.

"Raf, can you come here for a minute? I want to get your opinion on something."

 _Sulfus said the corner of 7_ _th_ _and Cooper, it'll take me 30 minutes to walk there_. "Okay, but I meeting someone soon." _I hope she's not planning a wedding, those decisions take hours_.

"It'll only take a few minutes. Don't worry. Now I wanted to know, if you were throwing a secret baby shower, which invitations would you prefer? The future mother's best friends can't decide between these two."

Sulfus was on his way to meet Raf when he turned the corner to a red light, he saw another flash. He saw himself flying in the sky… while riding his bike? It was only for a few seconds and it was gone. Traffic was moving and he was almost at 7th and Cooper. The MC store was coming into view and he could see Raf waiting at the corner waiting for him. As his bike was roaring, she turned her head towards to sound and saw him slowing down. And then it happened again. She saw a flash and this time the winged Sulfus with a winged version of herself. They were on the street and she had a suitcase with her. She could hear him say something about being an angel and transparent. It felt like an out of body experience. This seemed so real to Raf but her mind was telling her something else. Before she knew it she was back to reality and Sulfus was getting off his bike. These flashes were giving her a headache, it was like something or someone was trying to tell her something.

"Hey Raf, you ok? You look a little tired."

"I'm ok, thanks though. Its just this weird feeling I've been getting since after school."

"Well, let's get you a helmet, then I'll take you home. Sorry I should have asked to exchange numbers so you could have told me you weren't feel too good."

"No, that's not it. I just started feeling like this again a minute ago. I'm not sure what it is. But I did find out what kind of helmet I'm getting. She took her phone out and showed him the helmet she found online."

"Hmm, You know, for a girl who said she doesn't know much about bikes, you picked a pretty good one. Shall we go in?"

He offered her his arm to her and she took it. Going in the store they went straight to a salesman and Sulfus told him exactly what they were looking for. While they were waiting, they finally got to adding each other in their contacts. As he looked at his phone Sulfus got another flash. This time he saw himself with Raf on the beach without wings this time. Just as they were about to hold hands a snake and ladybug got between them. They somehow transformed into an angel and devil again. Angel and devil, that's all he heard. When Raf finished paying for it as she insisted, she took her new helmet out and placed it on her head. Sulfus still thought he should give her a ride home just to be safe. And raf secretly did want to ride with him as soon as possible. Getting on his bike behind him and wrapping her arms around him somehow felt so right. It was like she had found something missing in her life, which was weird because she never saw herself riding a bike. Or even liking a guy who rode one.


End file.
